


Who’s This?

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy AU, One Shot, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: A very fluffy family one shot where Ruth and Harry have a little bit of peace for once.
Relationships: Ruth Evershed/Harry Pearce
Kudos: 12





	Who’s This?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pic of Meredith’s pup Lizzie!

Ruth stumbled into the house with her keys jingling out of the lock, two paper bags in one hand, a baby on her hip and a toddler by her knee. Domesticity- a word that is constantly in and out of her mind these days. It was never something she pictured for herself, motherhood, home cooked dinners instead of late night takeaway after a long night at work. But ever since she came back from Cyprus and reconnected with Harry, she felt like she had been catapulted into a whole new world. She knew now not to take anything for granted, time being the number one thing. And she eventually decided that what she wanted to do with her time left was this. She still worked of course, juggling even more than she thought possible. But the grid was non negotiable for her, it was a part of her. 

She took on less hours now than she used to. A 5 month old and a 2 year old were not easy with a normal job let alone a “saving the world” one.

But somehow, she and Harry had begun to make it work. It helped that he was her boss too.

As she made her way down the corridor, their 2 year old mumbling the tune of the itsy bitsy spider, she was surprised to see Harry already home.

“What are you doing here?” She smiled as she set down the bags.

“Daddy!” The little one yelled as she teetered over to Harry, arms out begging to be picked up.

“Just thought I’d surprise my three favorite people.” He replied.

Speaking of surprises, before Ruth had time to get her bearings, she heard the pitter patter of little paws make their way across the kitchen. 

A black Scottish Terrier appeared in front of her, looking up with loving eyes. Scarlett followed closely behind.

“Harry- what-“

“When I said surprise, I kind of meant it.”

The baby she was still carrying reached his arms out towards the dog and squealed. 

“Who is this?”

“Her name’s Lizzie. She’s a rescue.” And for the first time Ruth heard some guilt in Harry’s voice as if he was a little kid who was about to get in trouble.

“And where, might I ask, did she come from?” 

“I saw a flier on my way home that said she needed a place to go. She was too cute to leave so I gave them a call. Took her home.”

Ruth smiled and leaned in, grabbing his tie to pull him closer. She peppered kisses on his lips as the words came out of her mouth slowly. “And they say I’m bonkers.” 

Later that night, they found themselves in a rare situation of quietness. Harry was in his chair, Ruth and their daughter on the sofa, and their son on the play mat on the floor. They had a children’s program on while they both read. Except this time, they were a family of eight. Two kids, two cats, and now two dogs. Their own little blended family that still left Ruth awe-struck every day. She put her book down and took the tableau in like a breath of fresh air. The baby had fallen asleep, the two cats curled around him, Fidget looking a little extra gray every day. 

Scarlett sat on Harry’s lap, the pair of them always following the other. And Lizzie had made her way, a bit nervously, onto the sofa. She nuzzled Ruth’s hand, silently asking for a nice head rub.  _ I suppose I could get used to this.  _ She thought as she smiled to herself. 


End file.
